roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Ships and Prices Sorted by Warehouse Level
Overview This article reorganizes all purchasable ships found on the Ships page in order of the Warehouse level required to purchase said ships. The ships are also sorted within each level from the lowest to highest price in credits. Note: All prices are calculated from Mega Base prices. Prices may differ based on any ore mined and refined straight into the Warehouse, as well as any small fluctuations in the Taxes (Tariffs) paid for trading at the Mega Base. Total Cost = Ship Materials Cost + Manufacturing Fee. You may want to consider Warehouse upgrade costs before you purchase a new ship. Remember this page is in need of constant maintenance, comment anything new or help the Wikia and edit the page yourself (please make sure that any new information is indeed correct). BOLD Ships require the VIP Gamepass to be owned before they can be built. Key: "Warehouse level: space (m3), cost" DISCLAIMER: May not be 100% Accurate. Warehouse Level 1 Level 1 Warehouse: 1000 m'''3,' '''Free.' Wasp: Free Wyrm: Free Raven: $182.7 Worm: $266 Leecher: $306 Ibis: $274.4 Chimera: $1,086.4 Ishkur: $303.9 Starblade: $364.3 [[Zhanado|'Zhanado']]: $438.7 Lich: $510.9 Meteor: $638.8 Spiderblade: $2,960.8 Dropship: $408.4 Starfall: $634 Inquisitor: $726.7 Python: $459.4 Archangel: $214.7 Avenger: $1,183.7 Tango: $1,622.7 Corvid: $725.6 Osprey: $1,233.3 Argosy: $625.2 Sentinel: $2,082.2 Hornet: $2,396.8 Phantom: $1,707.6 Reaver: $2,980.4 Draco: $1,771.4 Tempura: $4,360.3 Apostle: $3,205.9 Centurion: $1,144.8 Xenon: $3,192.8 Scimitar: $3,191.3 Viper: $2,944.5 Harvester: $2,897.5 Zero: $2,644.2 Cobra: $2,338.2 Gunslinger: $2,086.5 Viking: $3,907 Orion: $3,748.1 Warehouse Level 2 Level 2 Warehouse: 2000 m'''3,' '$750.' Abyss: $5,703 Scythe: $5,759 Gideon: $6,111 Gryphon: $6,558 Argonaut: $7,331 Arthur: $7,767 Invictus: $7,992 Devestation: $9,195 Nova: $10,306 Dramiel: $10,403 Dire Wolf: $10,731 Sixfold: $11,307 Spectre: $11,359 Prospector: $11,546 Lusso: $12,49 Advanced Miner: $13,333 Razor Wing: $25,609 Nidhogg: $15,555 Bastion: $14,972 Warehouse Level 3 '''Level 3 Warehouse: 3000 m'3',' $1500. Mjolnheimr: $14,306 Sabre Tooth: $14,894 Vansnova: $16,598 Radiance: $16,618 Tengu: $17,042 Icy: $17,740 Absolution: $18,772 Grievion: $21,906 Black Flare: $25,910 Warehouse Level 4 Level 4 Warehouse: 4000 m'''3,' '$3000.' Hecate: $22,303 Industrial Miner: $22,810 Dire Wolf: $23,070 Belvat: $27,768 Aeaphiel: $17,324 Warehouse Level 5 '''Level 5 Warehouse: 5500 m'3',' $4500. Zhen: $34,311 Cutlass: $30,630 Sturm: $26,116 Warehouse Level 6 Level 6 Warehouse: 7000 m'''3,' '$9000.' Legionnaire: $36,376 Hawklight: $39,122 Nisos: $39,878 Commercial Miner: $54,877 Warlock: $41,780 Warehouse Level 7 '''Level 7 Warehouse: 9000 m'3',' $9000. Genesis: $42,498 Hasatan: $42,730 Archeon: $43,310 Loyalist: $43,540 Sovereign: $44,608 Jackal: $46,076 Blood Wing: $51,090 Rorqual: $93,083 M Class: $76,608 Hercules: $22,186 Warehouse Level 8 Level 8 Warehouse: 11000 m'''3,' '$12000.' [[Sentaliz|'Sentaliz']]: $51,054 Ampharos: $51,804 Panther: $57,580 Aegis: $58,189 Frozen MRLS Launcher: $75,000* Witch: $37,910 Warehouse Level 9 '''Level 9 Warehouse: 13000 m'3',' $15000. [[Carvainir|'Carvainir']]: $87, 361 Warehouse Level 10 Level 10 Warehouse: 15000 m'''3,' '$18000.' Bone Ampharos: $95,440 (No longer available) Warehouse Level 11 '''Level 11 Warehouse: 18000 m'3',' $22000. Vanguard: $65,448 Warehouse Level 12 Level 12 Warehouse: 21000 m'''3,' '$26000.' Glacier: $123,472 (No longer available) [[Mammoth|'Mammoth']]: $82,969 Warehouse Level 13 '''Level 13 Warehouse: 24000 m'3',' $30000. Warehouse Level 14 Level 14 Warehouse: 27000 m'''3,' '$35000.' Prepravca: $55,219 Warehouse Level 15 '''Level 15 Warehouse: 30000 m'3',' $40000. Hevnetier: $72,229 Warehouse Level 16 Level 16 Warehouse: 34000 m'''3,' '$45000.' Avalon: 186,892 Wooly Mammoth: $198,722 (No longer available) [[Constellation|'Constellation']]: $148,916 Warehouse Level 17 '''Level 17 Warehouse: 38000 m'3',' $50000. Naglfar: $207,941 Nimitz: $221,802 Avalon: $249,402 Warehouse Level 18 Level 18 Warehouse: 42000 m'''3,' '$60000.' Frankenemi: $291,737 (No longer available) Rhino: $249,661 Stormbringer: $252,126 Lazarus: $272,118 Revelation: $98,888 Leviathan: $228,358 Warehouse Level 19 '''Level 19 Warehouse: 46000 m'3',' $70000. Cyclops: $267,966 Tennhausen: $271,358 Andromeda: $278,836 Slipstream: $287,796 Tempest: $290,712 Behemoth: $229,772 Icarus: $207,861 Ridgebreaker: $325,619 Warehouse Level 20 Level 20 Warehouse: 50000 m'''3,' '$80000.' Retribution: $292,602 Nemesis: $292,661 Sagittarius: $294,027 Zeus: $298,200 Apocalypse: $318,799 Orca: $415,590 Warehouse Level 21 '''Level 21 Warehouse: 55000 m'3',' $90000. E Class: $206,823 Warehouse Level 22 Level 22 Warehouse: 60000 m'''3,' '$100000.' Borealis: $333,423 Nyx: $353,595 Warehouse Level 23 '''Level 23 Warehouse: 66000 m'3',' $110000. Ghoul Nyx: $389,719 (No longer available) Warehouse Level 24 Level 24 Warehouse: 72000 m'''3,' '$120000.' Warehouse Level 25 '''Level 25 Warehouse: 79000 m'3',' $130000. Warehouse Level 26 Level 26 Warehouse: 86000 m'''3,' '$150000.' Warehouse Level 27 '''Level 27 Warehouse: 94000 m'3',' $175000. Warehouse Level 28 Level 28 Warehouse: 103000 m'''3,' '$200000.' Warehouse Level 29 '''Level 29 Warehouse: 112000 m'3',' $225000. Warehouse Level 30 Level 30 Warehouse: 122000 m'''3,' '$250000.''' Osiris: $5,200,000 Prototype X-2: $6,200,000 Prototype X-1: $7,200,000 Oblivion: $3,858,500 No Warehouse Level Required/Event Quest Ships Nightmare: $150,000 Zhen: $250,000 Imperator: $1,000,000 Galaxy: $2,500,000 Deity: $2,500,000 Subjugator: $2,500,000 Hyperion: $3,200,000 Ships That No Longer Can Be Obtained (by non-Admin users) Category:Browse Category:Miner Category:Freighter Category:Frigate Category:Destroyer Category:Cruiser Category:Battlecruiser Category:Battleship Category:Dreadnought Category:Carrier Category:Limited Category:Admin Category:Ships